


Military fashion show

by CrowleyYuki



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyYuki/pseuds/CrowleyYuki
Kudos: 3





	Military fashion show

Military fashion show

从戴上眼罩的那一刻，除了他高挺的鼻梁下那一点缝隙，黄仁俊什么都看不见，完全任由那三个男人摆布。

他们这样的关系已经有好一阵了，从最初的，三个人谁都想要独占，可是哪位情敌都不肯退出，最后，他们退而求其次，一起拥有黄仁俊。

这样的日子对他们来说很好，可就是苦了其中最重要的人物，黄仁俊。

这三个人，他哪个都爱，喜欢李帝努的温柔与霸道，喜欢李东赫的贴心与狡猾，喜欢罗渽民的可爱与强势，他觉得自己很坏，哪一个都不肯割舍，最后他们还是他们三个商量好，要怎么和黄仁俊一起生活。

一人一周两次，剩下的一天黄仁俊可以选择自己休息，或者是找自己想要去找的人。

通常剩下的这一天，他会被这三个男人磨着答应做一些羞耻的事情。

比如这次，他们三个居然说要一起来。

一个就已经很吃不消了，这次还三个，他紧忙摆手拒绝说自己还有事，可是架不住罗渽民那张可爱美丽又会欺骗人心的脸。

“我们不会很过分的，仁俊不信他们两个难道还不信我吗？”

李帝努&李东赫：妈的还带损人的吗？

李东赫准备了一点助兴的果酒，自然，里面加了点料，这个是黄仁俊默认的，因为在此之前，他和黄仁俊就在一起喝酒划拳，输了不但要喝果酒还要脱衣服，就黄仁俊那手气，脱得连内裤都不剩，但是李东赫也喝了好多的酒，两人一起做爱一起上头。

黄仁俊的嘴边有一点残余的液体，李帝努用手指抹去，然后含在自己的嘴里，有点甜，刚好他喜欢甜的。

而此时的黄仁俊戴着眼罩，看不见到底是谁在做这一切，罗渽民心中升起一点恶趣味，他问黄仁俊：“刚才是谁碰了我们俊俊的嘴边呢？”

李帝努当然知道罗渽民是想搞事，他不做声，李东赫继续在黄仁俊的身上乱点火。

“是……渽民吗？”黄仁俊本能的以为是问这个问题的人碰的他，可是却换来一个占有欲爆破的吻，好像是在惩罚他错误的回答。

他被李东赫弄得难受，不知道什么时候他已经把跳蛋赛=塞到了自己的体内，应该是自己在思考答案的时候，李东赫开得频率很大，他想叫出声，却被李帝努吻住，不肯松开。

“仁俊这里很可爱呢，和仁俊一样，乖巧。”

罗渽民握住黄仁俊的性器慢慢把玩，现在黄仁俊身上所有敏感的部位都在被玩弄着，李帝努把手指插进他的嘴巴里，他只好用舌头去舔，而李帝努则含住了他胸前的乳尖，用牙尖咬着，李东赫把跳蛋塞进他的穴里，那人还在用力拍打着他的臀瓣，还去亲了亲，罗渽民用一只手握住那里，慢慢抚慰着他，比起让自己爽，这些男人都更喜欢看黄仁俊被他们玩到泪眼朦胧的样子。

他一哭，是个男人的鸡儿都会硬。

虽然黄仁俊在被他们服侍着，可是都不够，他想要温柔的亲亲，想要穴里被填满，想要射出来，他只好求着三个男人。

“帝努，东赫，渽民，帮帮我……”

从男人们做爱的方式，他找到了在他身上分别做坏事的人是谁。

“我想要，快给我。”

李帝努是最先不忍心的那个，他去亲了亲黄仁俊的鼻子，然后把自己的裤链解开，几把弹到了黄仁俊的脸上，他也不管那么多，握住那里就含了起来，黄仁俊含得很卖力，大声嘬了好几下，差点没直接缴枪投降。

罗渽民见李帝努得了好处，赶紧用技巧帮他射了出来，然后也掏出肉棒，放在黄仁俊的手心里。

“给哥哥也摸一摸。”

黄仁俊顺从的用手握住那里，明明那么漂亮的一张脸，鸡儿却异常的吓人，黄仁俊甚至能摸到上面的脉络。

可是最想要的地方还是没有得到满足，李东赫硬是把跳蛋推到最里面，然后，直接插了进去。他被爽得跪着的双腿都在打颤，而身后的人还在不停地撞击，震动加撞击甚至让黄仁俊跪不住身。

大概是感叹李东赫的会玩，其他的两个男人也不甘示弱，只是苦了黄仁俊。

不对，他只吃几把不吃苦。


End file.
